Itachi Uchiwa, jônin instructeur
by Nejisoke
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Itachi n'avait pas tué tout son clan,s'il n'y avait pas eu de complot des Uchiwa envers Konoha? Quand Itachi,ancien membre des forces spéciales,décide de devenir jônin instructeur,son choix ne fait pas l'unanimité mais sa décision est prise...
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait nuit au village, la lune était d'un rouge qui ressemblait étrangement à la couleur du sang. Les rues de Konoha étaient vides, pas un seul bruit ni aucune personne à l'horizon. Itachi cherchait naturellement à rentrer chez lui dans le domaine des Uchiwa. Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas inquiet, il sentit une présence des plus malfaisantes. Son cœur battait à toute allure à tel point qu'il entendait les battements dans ses oreilles. Il courut alors à toute vitesse pour fuir cette présence mais vit soudainement une silhouette en position accroupie sur un poteau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparut en un éclair. Itachi avait un mauvais pressentiment, c'était anormal. Il pensa alors à l'hypothèse que ce soit un ennemi qui aurait pénétré dans le village, mais il se rappela, grâce à son expérience dans les forces spéciales, que le village était protégé par une barrière, des ninjas auraient forcément su qu'il était entré. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se décida à repartir.

Soudain, il vit quelque chose jonché sur le sol, il se rapprocha, piqué par sa curiosité, mais regretta amèrement son geste. Le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux était tout simplement terrifiant, le visage d'Itachi affichait une expression d'horreur mêlée à de la tristesse. Ce "quelque chose" s'avérait être en fait le corps de son oncle couvert de sang et de blessures, à côté de celui de sa tante, qui était dans le même état. Il regarda plus loin et vit plusieurs corps inanimés et sans vie. Il les reconnut tous, c'était des membres de son clan qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer tout les jours. Il était de plus en plus horrifié, lui qui détestait cette vision après avoir vu des membres de son clan se faire tuer durant la troisième Grande Guerre Ninja. Il courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au manoir des Uchiwa, il repensait en cours de route à la présence et la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue auparavant, il pensa alors que ça devait sûrement être lui. Arrivés au manoir des Uchiwa, la porte était entrouverte, ce qui augmentait son inquiétude déjà présente. Il se décida à entrer, parcourut le long du couloir qui allait mener au salon. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, cependant ce qu'il vit le fit frôler la crise cardiaque. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction les corps de ses parents qui étaient allongés sur le sol de façon à ce qu'ils soient superposés. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui le surprit le plus, c'était l'homme qui se tenait à côté des corps de ses défunts parents. Il le reconnut mais n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, c'était lui. Cet Itachi qu'il vit tourna les yeux vers lui mais il ne le regardait pas, son regard se tournait vers une autre personne qui se trouvait également dans la pièce, c'était son petit frère Sasuke. Lui aussi était horrifié, il tremblait et pleurait à la fois. Dépité, il se mit à genoux et finit par dire :

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi as tu tué maman, papa et le clan Itachi ?

- Pour tester mes capacités, tout simplement, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Après avoir dit ces paroles, cet Itachi regarda intensément Sasuke, ses yeux changèrent pour adopter une autre pupille, puis quelque secondes plus tard, il entendit les cris stridents de son petit frère. Surpris et terrifié, il en conclut que c'était un genjutsu. Il regarda les yeux de cet autre Itachi et finit par entrer dans son genjutsu. Il vit alors qui était l'auteur de ces crimes abominable, il assistait à toute la scène, il se voyait massacrer tout son clan les uns après les autres. C'était horrible, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, que tout ça s'arrête.

Itachi sursauta d'un seul bond de son lit, il était essoufflé mais reprit rapidement son souffle. "Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais pourtant ça avait l'air si réel, pensa t-il". Peu après son réveil sonna, il était inscrit 7h00. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, il descendit prendre le petit déjeuner. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux de retrouver sa petite famille. Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table familiale, Mikoto était en train de servir Sasuke pendant que celui ci faisait part de son excitation à l'idée d'avoir un instructeur à son père. Il venait à peine de devenir Genin et les équipes venaient à peine d'être formées. Il avait mentionné qu'il était avec Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno. D'après Sasuke, Naruto était un cancre qui faisait l'idiot pour se rendre intéressant, mais il était marrant, alors que Sakura était une fille intelligente mais qui était assez collante, il faut dire que Sasuke était un vrai tombeur, au grand plaisir de son grand-frère. Itachi les rejoignit et il s'installa une tension assez inhabituelle. Le patriarche de la famille finit par briser ce silence d'or:

- Itachi, mon fils, tu ne devrais pas devenir Jônin instructeur.

- Papa, on a déjà eu cette discussion, j'ai déjà pris ma décision et je ne reviendrais pas là dessus.

- Chéri, laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut, après tout il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, répondit Mikoto.

- Je trouve qu'il gâche son talent, il n'aurait pas du quitter les forces spéciales, c'était une erreur.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je connais un ninja qui est dans la même situation que moi: Kakashi Hatake. Il était également dans les forces spéciales mais il a décidé de devenir Jônin instructeur. C'est un ninja très doué. J'ai envie d'enseigner aux jeunes ninjas, je veux m'occuper du futur de Konoha.

- Le fils de Croc-Blanc, hein. . . Bien, de toute façon, je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, tu as l'air plutôt obstiné. Alors fais ce que tu veux.

Sur ces paroles, Itachi quitta de table, suivi de Sasuke. Puis ils s'habillèrent et se préparèrent pour ensuite quitter leur maison. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour les deux Uchiwa, l'un allait vivre son premier jour en tant que Genin et l'autre son premier jour en tant Jônin instructeur. Le trajet était assez calme, Itachi repensa aux mots de son père mais Sasuke, comme si il lisait dans ses pensées de son grand frère, chassa tous les doutes de ce dernier:

- Itachi, je suis sûr que tu feras un super Jônin instructeur. Tu es doux, gentil et surtout tu es un super ninja, après tout tu es la fierté du clan d'après ce que dit Papa. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, en plus peut-être que tu seras notre instructeur.

- Ah, merci du soutien Sasuke. Mais je crois qu'il y a une règle qui dit que deux membres d'une même famille ne peut pas faire partie d'une même équipe, désolé de briser tes rêves mais tu comprends, il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de favoritisme.

- Ah, je vois c'est dommage. . .

Sasuke faisait la moue mais Itachi savait le réconforter. Une petite pichenette sur son front, suivi d'un petit cri de douleur et le tour était joué. Le moral de Sasuke était revenu à la normale. Sur le chemin, il rencontra comme d'habitude son meilleur ami, qu'il considéra comme un frère pour lui, qui les salua avec entrain:

- Hey salut Itachi, salut "mini Itachi", rétorqua l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux.

- Shisui, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ça.

- Haha, pourtant c'est un compliment, on m'a dit que tu étais le premier de ta classe, tout comme ton frère l'était. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais.

- Peut-être mais il a encore du chemin à faire. Ne lui donne pas trop d'illusions quand même, Shisui, répondit Itachi.

- Tu as raison mais ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Au fait, c'est le grand jour, pour vous deux. Itachi, tu es au courant des courants des rumeurs qui courent à propos de toi ?

-Les rumeurs ?

- Oui, à ce qu'il parait, le grand génie Itachi Uchiwa a été rétrogradé en Jônin instructeur par ses supérieurs car ils avaient peur qu'il leur fasse de l'ombre. Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas à ça, je te connais par cœur, et cette rumeur est totalement fausse.

-Merci de ta confiance, Shisui. J'apprécie, tu es un véritable ami.

Après ses paroles réconfortantes, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke quitta les deux amis pour aller vers le terrain d'entrainement où il devait faire la connaissance de son instructeur avec le reste de son équipe. Shisui et Itachi continuèrent leur chemin pour se rendre au manoir de l'Hokage. Arrivés là bas, ils se séparèrent. Shisui était un Jônin assez occupé, on lui confiait beaucoup de missions, dues à ses innombrables talents. C'était le seul ninja du clan à pouvoir rivaliser avec Itachi, son meilleur rival. Il avait reçu une nouvelle mission qu'il qualifiait être une "broutille" pour un Jônin avec un sourire qui en disait long. De son côté, Itachi allait se rendre à la grande salle du manoir où se rendent tous les Jônins instructeurs. Arrivés dans cette salle, il retrouva tous les autres Jônins comme Azuma, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi qui attendaient le Sandaime Hokage qui n'était pas encore là. Kakashi le salua d'un air moqueur, profitant du trac de l'Uchiwa:

- Yo Itachi, alors tes impressions? Tu es stressé?

- Bonjour Kakashi Senpai. En fait, pour être honnête, j'appréhende un peu. Je me demande quels genres d'élèves j'aurai la charge.

- Ah la jeunesse. Moi aussi j'étais comme toi, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu d'élèves intéressants. Ils ont tous échoués à mon test. J'espère que cette année, j'aurai plus de chances.

Le Sandaime Hokage fit enfin par faire son apparition. Après avoir fait son sermon sur la gestion des équipes et sur le fait d'en être responsable, il finit par appeler chaque Jônin afin de leur assigner à chacun une équipe:

- Equipe numéro 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa, leur Jônin sera Kakashi Hatake. Equipe 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, leur Jônin sera Kurenaï Yuhi. Equipe 9: Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, leur Jônin sera Gaï Maito. Equipe 10: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka et Shikamaru Nara, leur Jônin sera Asuma Sarutobi. Et enfin le Jônin qui sera à la charge de l'équipe 11 sera Itachi Uchiwa. Elle sera composée de. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Elle sera composée de Shin Kyûsuke, Yuuji Reijin et Sayu Amano. Bien, maintenant les équipes sont complètes, je vais vous donner vos feuilles où sera inscrit le lieu où vous rencontrerez vos équipes respectives. Bonne chance à tous !  
Les autres jônins avaient l'air assez satisfait de leur équipe, Kakashi, lui avait l'air impassible, après tout il avait l'habitude de prendre la charge d'élèves. Il adressa tout de même un sourire complice à Itachi, accompagné d'une petite tape amicale sur son épaule :

-Alors c'est officiel, tu es instructeur maintenant, félicitations. Tu feras un bon jonin instructeur, j'en suis certain. Je devrais t'appeler Itachi-sensei maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il sourit, content de ce petit surnom et lui fit un petit sourire complice. Puis Kakashi afficha un air plus sérieux :

-Je voulais te dire que je n'aurais pas de pitié pour Sasuke. Alors s'il échoue, ne m'en veux pas, cela voudra dire qu'il n'aurait pas fait un bon ninja.

-Je ne m'en fait pas pour lui. Il est fort, j'ai confiance en lui.  
-J'espére bien, ça sera peut-être ma première équipe. Bon il faut que je te laisse, bonne chance pour ta première fois.

-Merci, Kakashi-senpai.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et finirent par quitter le manoir de l'Hokage. Itachi sentit que son stress augmentait petit à petit mêlé à une grosse angoisse. Il devait trouver une épreuve à leur proposer afin de déterminer s'ils étaient apte ou non à devenir genin et il n'avait aucune idée de celle-ci. Il sortit la feuille que l'on avait donné à tous les jonins instructeurs où il était indiqué l'endroit où il devait se rendre pour les rejoindre. Sur le papier qu'il sortit, il était inscrit: "Equipe 11, lieu de la rencontre: Terrain d'entraînement N°18". Il se dirigea alors vers le chemin qui menait vers les différents terrains d'entrainement. Sur le chemin, il réfléchit à quel genre d'épreuve il allait les confronter quand il surprit une partie de la conversation entre deux jeunes garçons :

- Il était vachement dur cet examen à l'académie cette année, à ce qui parait, il y en a pas mal qui ont échoué.  
-Ouais, en plus je ne maitrise pas bien le clonage, j'espére que l'on tombera pas dessus, cette année. J'espére qu'on sera chanceux.

"Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt, c'est tellement évident, pensa Itachi, après la discussion des deux jeunes garçons". Il eut une illumination, un éclair de génie, il venait de trouver le test parfait pour ces trois genins. Se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas à l'heure, il se dépêcha de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement. Après quelques enjambées et des détours, il finit par arriver aux terrains d'entraînements. Arrivé là bas, il chercha de droite à gauche le N°18 et finit par le trouver. Il entra par la grille et vit que trois personnes se trouvaient déjà là bas. Il y avait une fille, de taille moyenne, qui était appuyée sur un arbre. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus foncés, couleur qui se rapprochait plutôt du noir, avait les yeux de couleur rouge flamboyant qui faisait étrangement penser au sharingan des Uchiwa, ce qui étonna Itachi. Elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt rouge assortis à ses yeux et d'un pantalon noir. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées et regardait dans le vide. À sa gauche, il y avait deux autres personnes : ils jouaient à pierre papier ciseaux pour passer le temps. L'un d'eux avait une tignasse de couleur noire et les yeux bruns clairs. Il portait une petite veste noire avec un bas de la même couleur. Alors que l'autre, aux yeux d'un bleu ciel, avait les cheveux châtains clairs, un peu plus longs que ceux de son camarade. Il était habillé tout en blanc ce qui lui donnait une certaine noblesse. Aux bruits de pas d'Itachi, les trois jeunes arrêtèrent leurs activités immédiatement. Et en voyant de qui il s'agissait, ils devinrent tout de suite nerveux. Itachi remarquant cet élan de nervosité, essaya de détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

-Bonjour, jeunes ninjas. Je vois que vous êtes tous aussi nerveux que moi, c'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon, je vais tout d'abord vous demander de vous présenter un par un, puis j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous : dites ce que vous aimez et ce que vous détestez et également vos ambitions. On va commencer par toi, dit-il en désignant la fille.

-B..bonjour, je m'appelle Sayu Amano. J'ai 12 ans et demi, j'aime regarder les étoiles les soirs d'été, les couchers de soleil et pleins d'autres. Je ne déteste pas grand chose à part les garçons qui sous-estiment le potentiel des filles. Mon rêve est de montrer que les filles peuvent être aussi fortes que les garçons, j'aimerais être la meilleure de toutes les kunoïchis tout comme la légendaire Tsunade.  
Puis se fit au tour du garçon à la veste blanche.  
-Moi, je m'appelle Yuujin Reijin, on m'appelle souvent Yuu. J'ai 12 ans, j'adore les ramens et les boulettes de riz. Je ne déteste rien en particulier. Mon rêve est de devenir Hokage pour être considéré comme le meilleur ninja du pays.

-Moi, je suis Shin Kyusûke. J'ai 12 ans, j'aime le lancé de kunaî mais aussi l'apprentissage de nouveaux jutsus. Je déteste les personnes qui ne sont pas de mon niveau. Des rêves ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment à part battre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route.

-Bien, je suppose que je dois me présenter aussi. Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa. J'aime faire des sorties avec mes amis, je déteste les gens foncièrement méchants. Mon rêve est d'avoir des élèves à qui je pourrais enseigner tout ce que je sais.

Les présentations faites, Itachi devait leur parler de la partie la plus importante, le test de passage. Ce qui ne tarda pas à faire :

-Bien, maintenant je vais vous expliquer en quoi va consister l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui. En entrant sur ce terrain d'entrainement, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais j'ai disséminé deux clones qui sont cachés dans ce terrain. Votre but sera de les trouver et de résoudre l'énigme qu'ils vous citeront quand vous les trouverez.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que deux clones, on est trois ? demanda Sayu.

-Tout simplement parce que seulement deux d'entre vous seront reçus. Celui qui ne réussira pas ce test devra retourner à l'académie.  
Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe et la tension était à son comble. La compétition faisait rage, ils devaient se battre de toutes leurs forces pour obtenir une de ces deux places. Après cela, Itachi leur expliqua qu'ils avaient jusqu'à midi pour réussir cette épreuve. Il demanda aux trois jeunes ninjas de se mettre en ligne et d'attendre son signal de départ. Itachi observa les trois ninjas, ménagea un peu le suspens et finit par lancer le départ.

Les trois ninjas couraient furtivement dans toutes les directions, Shin prit à gauche, Yuu à droite et Sayu au centre. Leurs peurs s'étaient comme dissipées, Yuu courait en grandes enjambées, il était tout excité parce qu'il le prenait pour un jeu. Shin, lui avançait de manière méthodique, il essayait de repérer les endroits stratégiques du terrain d'entrainement. Enfin de son côté, Sayu courait à toute vitesse, elle ne voulait pas se laisser distancer par les deux garçons, elle avait décider de ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Itachi, lui observait les trois jeunes ninjas, il agissait avec la plus grande discrétion en effaçant complètement sa présence même s'il se demandait si c'était nécessaire. Il commençait sa filature avec Shin. Il avait remarqué que ce ninja était assez méticuleux, il avait l'air d'avoir trouver un éventuel chemin menant à un des deux clones et il sondait les alentours à la recherche de pièges qu'aurait pu poser Itachi. Il avait remarqué qu'à ses pieds, il y avait un matelas de feuilles disposées en cercle. "Un piège classique et tellement simple à éviter. Si je marche dessus, je tomberai dans un trou. Ce jonin est bien trop prévisible, c'est peut-être un Uchiwa mais il ne m'aura pas, pensa t-il." Il esquiva le matelas de feuille avec un pas latéral gauche accompagné d'un sourire satisfait mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait arriver. Le sol qu'il foula de ses pieds en esquivant le piège sonnait creux et un bruit se fit entendre. Un tronc d'arbre apparut d'un seul coup et Shin qui venait à peine de le remarquer, l'esquiva de justesse. "Un double piège?! Le premier piège servait donc de diversion pour dissimuler le second, il savait qu'un piège aussi grossier était facilement évitable. Hmm, je me suis bien fait avoir, je ne dois surtout pas le sous-estimer". Il continua son chemin en étant plus prudent qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Itachi changea de personne pour sa filature, il suivait maintenant la seule fille du groupe, Sayu. Elle courait à toute vitesse, elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête : réussir ce test avant les deux garçons. Itachi remarqua qu'elle était étonnement rapide pour son âge, peut-être même plus rapide que les deux autres. Elle était également gracieuse et d'une certaine élégance dans ses mouvements. Une potentielle bonne kunoïchi, il avait hâte de voir de quoi elle serait capable dans le futur, par contre son orgueil pourrait la mener à sa perte, ce qui fait surement l'un de ses principaux défauts. Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte mais elle fonçait tout droit vers un des piège qu'Itachi avait posé. Alors qu'elle courait de toute sa vitesse, elle marcha sur un fil quasiment invisible à l'oeil nu ce qui déclencha le piège. Un filet tomba sur elle, elle écarquilla ses yeux témoignant de sa surprise et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif mais elle avait réagi trop tard. Le filet se referma sur elle et elle y était piégée. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, agitant ses bras et ses jambes mais se rendit compte que c'était impossible de le déchirer de l'intérieur. Elle était définitivement coincée, ce qui réduisait considérablement ses chances de trouver le clone à zéro. Alors qu'elle se lamentait sur son sort en s'insultant de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables pour être tomber dans ce piège, elle entendit un bruit qui venait d'un buisson qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle. Les bruits s'intensifièrent suivis de l'apparition d'une silhouette qui était celle d'un être humain à en juger par sa taille. Elle avança de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse voir son visage dont Sayu ne tarda pas à reconnaitre.

-Yuu c'est toi ?

- Sayu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

-Je voulais faire une petite sieste, histoire de me reposer et j'ai trouvé ce filet qui me sert de couverture. Espèce d'idiot ! Tu vois pas que je suis pris dans un piège ?!

-Eh du calme, ne t'énerves pas. Je vais te libérer alors sois patiente.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule.  
-Ah oui et pourquoi tu ne t'es toujours pas libérée ? Ne joues pas à la plus idiote avec moi et laisses moi t'aider.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider ? Avec moi en moins tu pourrais réussir l'épreuve sans aucun problème, alors pourquoi ? Qui te dit qu'une fois libérée, je ne t'enfermerais pas moi-même dans ce filet ?

-Ca en fait des questions mais je vais te répondre simplement. Parce que nous sommes compagnons tout simplement. Je ne veux pas d'une victoire comme celle là et puis je te connais Sayu, tu peux être bornée mais tu ne me ferais jamais un coup comme celui là.

Sayu écarquilla les yeux puis afficha un sourire, elle était satisfaite de cette réponse. Yuu trancha le filet avec son kunaï afin de créer une brèche suffisamment grande pour qu'elle puisse sortir. Une fois sortie, elle mit sa fierté de côté et le remercia. Ils continuèrent leur chemin mais à deux cette fois. Itachi, observateur de la scène, fut bien content que ces deux là purent se retrouver et purent se lier d'amitié. Quand soudain, il eut un flash, quelqu'un avait découvert un des clones qu'il avait caché. Il pensa tout de suite que ça devait être Shin. Alors il changea immédiatement d'endroit pour se rendre là où se trouvait le clone. Une fois arrivé, il trouva Shin devant son clone entrain de réfléchir, le clone répétait sans cesse la même phrase : "Quelle est la chose que les shinobis d'un village doivent protéger à tout prix lors d'une guerre ?"

Le clone regarda le jeune ninja fixement sans plus rien dire. Shin fronça les sourcils, il se creusait la tête depuis un moment. Il lui avait déjà répondu l'Hokage, réponse assez logique puisque c'était le chef du village, mais il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Il avait également dit que la réponse était les membres de son équipe ou encore les ninjas du même village mais le clone refusa ces réponses. Cela semblait impossible, il avait beau se triturer les méninges et retourner l'énigme dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à la résoudre. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et ses réflexions, il s'arrêta net car il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait. Il se mit instinctivement en position de garde. La silhouette qu'il vit se métamorphosa en deux silhouettes qui apparurent par la suite sous la forme de ses deux compagnons. Sayu et Yuu furent surpris de voir Shin mais encore plus de voir qu'ils avaient également trouvé un des clones. Shin les regarda d'un air suspicieux et finit par dire :

-Je vois, si vous êtes ensemble, c'est que vous avez fini par former une alliance. Vous voulez tous les deux passer l'épreuve et m'évincer, c'est ça hein ?

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai trouvé Sayu qui était pris dans un piège et je l'en ai sorti. On a décidé de faire du chemin ensemble, c'est tout. Mais on est toujours en compétition, d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y a un clone, mettons nous au boulot.

-C'est impossible, cette énigme n'a aucune réponse. J'ai tout essayé mais je n'ai rien trouvé.  
-Écoutons d'abord ce qu'il a à nous dire, dit Sayu d'une voix claire.

Le clone répéta la même phrase que précédemment et les deux ninjas se mirent à réfléchir à leur tour. Ils dirent les mêmes réponses que Shin qui se révélaient être fausses. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils se résignaient à le dire mais au fond ils le savaient :

-On a pas le choix, on doit faire équipe ! dirent-ils en choeur.  
Ils se surprirent tous à dire la même phrase, ce qui provoqua un rire général. Pour la première fois dans toute l'épreuve, ils mirent leur fierté de côté pour s'unir. Ils mirent de suite leurs pensées en commun afin de mener un raisonnement cohérent. Shin fut le premier à s'exprimer :

-On a déjà cité toutes les personnes importantes comme l'Hokage par exemple. Il s'est avéré que c'était une mauvaise réponse, les membres de son équipe également. C'est peut-être quelque chose de plus grand encore comme les seigneurs des différents pays par exemple.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Sayu, n'oublions pas que les termes exactes de l'énigme sont : "Quelle est la chose que les shinobis d'un village doivent protéger à tout prix lors d'une guerre", il a employé le terme "chose", ça pourrait faire référence à un objet ou une entité.  
-Une entité hein ? rétorqua Yuu. Si Konoha était pris d'assaut par un ennemi, je protégerais tous ceux qui s'y trouve, c'est à dire tous les villageois. Un jour, l'Hokage m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a marqué: "Les habitants de Konoha sont tous connectés d'une certaine manière, ils forment tous un ensemble que l'on peut considérer comme une famille. Même si je meurs, cette famille subsistera toujours et c'est le plus important ". Je pense que ce qu'il voulait dire c'était qu'il était prêt à tout pour offrir un lendemain à tous ceux qui lui sont chers.

-Mais bien sur, Yuu tu es un génie, comment a t-on fait pour passer à côté de ça ? Un lendemain... Ce qu'il faut protéger même au prix de sa vie, c'est le futur.

-Mais oui, le futur de Konoha, ce sont les enfants à venir.

-La prochaine génération.

Le clone réagit instantanément aux propos des trois ninjas et leur dit d'une voix claire et impassible:  
-Bravo, jeunes ninjas, vous avez trouvé la bonne réponse.

Le clone disparut, faisant place à l'original qui les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Félicitations jeunes ninjas, juste à temps il est midi. Vous êtes tous admis dans l'équipe 11.  
-Mais, vous aviez dit qu'il y en aurait que deux qui seront admis. Vu que l'on a répondu en premier, seulement Sayu et moi devrions être admis. En plus il y avait deux clones non ?

-C'est ce que je vous ai fait croire. En fait cette épreuve visait à tester votre travail d'équipe. Au début je vous ai dit qu'il y avait deux clones pour pouvoir créer une compétition entre vous alors qu'en fait il n'y en avait qu'un. L'énigme également était beaucoup trop difficile à résoudre pour une seule personne c'est pourquoi vous deviez être amener à réfléchir tous ensemble pour trouver la solution. Le travail d'équipe est très important pendant des missions ou lors d'un combat, il faut savoir parfois mettre sa fierté de côté et travailler ensemble. Vous l'avez fait avec brio. Je vous félicite.

-Vous nous avez bien eu, Itachi Sensei, répondit Yuu  
-Mais les pièges, vous n'étiez pas obligé, rétorqua Sayu

-Ils étaient là pour tester votre réactivité et votre attention. Je vous ai observé et Sayu tu es tombée droit dans le panneau. Tu es rapide mais tu manques un peu de concentration, je suis sûr que ça ira la prochaine fois.

-Oui, Sensei.

-Bien, je vous retrouve demain ici à la même heure. Bonne journée à tous.  
Il quitta le terrain d'entrainement, content d'avoir pu trouver de nouveaux élèves talentueux. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une seule chose en tête, il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il en était de Sasuke. En effet, celui-ci fut assigné à l'équipe de Kakashi qui était connu comme étant l'un des jônins instructeurs les plus sévères qui soit. Mais Itachi était tout de même confiant, il savait de quoi Sasuke était capable. Sur le chemin du retour, il retrouva ce dernier qui lui adressa un sourire qu'il connaissait tant.

-Itachi, j'ai réussi c'est génial ! C'était moins facile que ce que j'imaginais, Kakashi Sensei et son test des clochettes. Ils nous a bien eu, on a galéré, on a tous voulu la jouer solo au début et on s'est planté. Naruto a été privé de déjeuner parce qu'il avait triché. Donc il s'est retrouvé attaché à un poteau, c'était marrant. On a eu pitié de lui et on lui a donné à manger. Mais on a désobéi aux règles de Kakashi Sensei et il est apparu d'un coup. On a cru qu'il allait nous sermonner mais il nous a félicité d'avoir travailler en équipe. Il disait que le travail d'équipe était important, et a sorti une phrase du genre "Un shinobi qui désobéit aux règles est un moins que rien mais un shinobi qui ne vient pas aux secours de ses amis est pire qu'un moins que rien" Enfin bref, après ça on a tous été admis. C'était super. Et pour toi comment ça s'est passé ?

-Quelle coïncidence ! Le test que je leurs ai fait passer était aussi basé sur le travail d'équipe. On a eu la même idée à ce que je vois. Ils ont réussi le test, ils sont intéressants, ils ont aussi galéré au début mais ils s'en sont bien sortis. Je vais les entrainer pour qu'ils deviennent encore meilleurs, Kakashi Sensei en fera de même pour vous trois.

-Ouais j'ai hâte d'affronter l'équipe que tu entraineras. Je compte aussi devenir plus fort que toi, grand frère, alors ne te reposes pas sur tes lauriers.  
-Hum, tu rêves un peu trop, petit frère, pour fêter ça, je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle technique de kunaï. Prépares-toi, elle est pas facile à apprendre celle là.

-Merci, Itachi, dit-il en souriant

Après l'entrainement, la nuit tomba. Les deux Uchiwa rentrèrent chez eux. Ils dinèrent ensemble en compagnie de leurs parents à qui ils racontèrent leurs journée. Ils félicitèrent Sasuke d'être admis dans l'équipe 7 et Itachi d'avoir trouver une nouvelle équipe. Fugaku, comme toujours, était un peu réticent et perplexe à l'idée d'imaginer son fils aîné être un simple jônin instructeur mais il finit par donner ses félicitations. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, ils avaient eu une dure journée et un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Quelques jours plus tard, Itachi fut convoqué en urgence dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
-Bonjour, Maitre Hokage, vous m'avez appelé ?

-Oui, Itachi c'est pour te parler de ta première mission. Celle-ci est une mission de rang C assez particulière car vous allez escorter un charpentier nommé Tazuna. On la soupçonne d'être une mission d'un rang plus élevé et c'est pour cela que vous allez coopérer avec l'équipe 7 et leur jônin instructeur Kakashi Hatake. Le départ est prévu demain matin.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi était sur le chemin du retour, il avait l'air pensif. Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec l'Hokage sur sa première mission avec son équipe de genins.

-Comment ?! Une mission d'un tel niveau aussi vite , les équipes viennent d'être assignées à leur jonin, cela ne fait que quelques jours, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je sais que vos équipes viennent à peine d'être constituées mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je compte sur vos expériences respectives en tant qu'anciens membres des forces spéciales, à Kakashi et à toi, pour guider vos élèves.

- Je voulais vous demander: pourquoi pensez-vous que cette mission a un niveau plus élevé que celui qu'elle a déjà ?

-En fait, nous avons mené notre enquête et nous avons découvert qu'il était probable que des mercenaires de haut niveau soient impliqués dans cette mission mais nous n'en avons pas la certitude. J'ai déjà informé Kakashi de la situation. Je sais que c'est dangereux mais vous devez à tout prix protéger vos élèves.

-Bien,Maître.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lieu de rendez vous qu'il avait fixé à ses élèves. Il leur avait demandé de se réunir afin qu'il leur explique les détails de leur mission. Arrivé là-bas, il les vit, l'air un peu plus détendu que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais gardant toujours une certaine nervosité. Mais Itachi savait que cela n'allait pas durer:

-Bonjour tout le monde. Si je vous ai réuni ici c'est pour vous parler des détails de la mission que nous allons mener demain. C'est notre première mission et elle est assez exceptionnelle puisque c'est une mission de rang C.

-De rang C ? s'écrièrent en coeur les trois ninja.

-Oui, j'ai été aussi surpris que vous, c'est un rang plutôt élevé pour une première fois. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ce qui la rend encore plus exceptionnelle, c'est que nous ne serons pas seuls pour l' allons devoir coopérer avec l'équipe sept.

-L'équipe sept ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont mis deux équipes de genins sur le coup. C'est assez inhabituel, non ? Cette mission est si dangereuse que ça ?

-Non, le pays des Vagues est un pays pacifique, il n'y a pas de base militaire donc il n'y a pas de ninja. En fait,c'est une mission d'escorte, nous allons escorter un charpentier du pays des vagues, Tazuna, jusqu'à chez lui. Maître Hokage veut tester l'esprit d'équipe entre nos deux teams. Cela me permettra également de voir vos capacités et votre propre travail d'équipe en tant qu'équipe 11 en situation réelle. Demain à l'aube, je vous attends aux portes du village où nous partirons avec le client et l'équipe 7, amenez le strict nécessaire pour quelques jours. A demain.

Itachi les quitta peu de temps après. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'en voulait d'avoir caché les dangers potentiels de cette mission. En effet, le fait que des ninjas de haut niveau puissent être de la partie pourrait poser un véritable problème pour les aspirants ninjas et les mettre en danger. Mais il savait aussi que le leur dire imposerait un climat de tension et pourrait nuire à leur progression. De plus, cela influerait sur leurs sentiments et leur capacité de raisonnement. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, il rencontra sur le chemin, le jonin de l'équipe 7,Kakashi Hatake. Il marchait en affichant un air pensif jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la présence d'Itachi.

-Ah yo Itachi, dit-il avec le sourire

-Bonjour Kakashi Sempai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je reviens du terrain d'entraînement. Je viens d'annoncer à mon équipe notre mission, Sasuke avait l'air excité et content à l'idée de faire équipe avec toi. Mais ça ne m'enchante pas de leur cacher la vérité mais comme nous ne sommes pas sûr de ces informations, il ne vaut mieux pas créer la panique.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous. Ce ne serait pas prudent de leur dire alors que nous ne sommes pas sûr de tout cela. Il faudra être constamment sur nos gardes, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette mission.

-Oui, de toutes façons nous ne pouvons pas faire machine arrière, nous devons faire cette mission, pour le bien du pays des Vagues.

Itachi arriva devant le domaine des Uchiwa, il rentra chez lui après avoir fait un signe de la main à Kakashi pour lui dire au revoir. En rentrant, il vit un Sasuke souriant et ayant les yeux qui pétillent. Itachi connaissait bien cette expression et se doutait déjà de ce que son petit frère allait dire :

-Itachi ! T'es vraiment un petit cachotier,pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que nous allions faire équipe ?

-Tu aurais été courant d'une manière ou d'une autre,alors ça n'aurait fait aucune différence si je te l'avait dit.

-Ouais mais j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises toi. En tout cas,j'ai hâte d'y être, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable, tu n'en reviendras pas.

Itachi détourna les yeux de Sasuke, il s'en voulait de cacher la vérité à son équipe mais la cacher à son petit frère le faisait encore plus souffrir. Le sourire de Sasuke était comme une arme à double tranchant, il reflétait son ignorance du danger potentiel. Le visage d'Itachi prit un air grave ce que ne tarda pas à remarquer le cadet des Uchiwa :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'en fais une tête, dit-il l'air inquiet

-Ah, j'étais en train de penser de quelle manière j'allais te montrer le fossé qui se trouve entre nous, répondit Itachi en souriant

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire, je te rattraperai!

Il devait le protéger à tous prix, il le savait. Après tout cela, les deux frères s'apprétaient à rejoindre leurs parents pour déjeuner. En effet, ceux-ci étaient déjà à table, les attendant. Mikoto les accueilla avec le sourire et entama la discussion :

-J'ai appris que vous allez faire votre première mission ensemble, je suis content pour vous deux. Je suis sûre que vous allez former une belle équipe. Je vous souhaiterai bonne chance, les garçons.

-Merci Maman, j'ai hâte d'y être. J'ai aussi envie de connaitre la nouvelle équipe d'Itachi!

Fugaku les regarda attentivement, les bras croisés et finit par dire :

-Fais de ton mieux Sasuke mais ne gène pas ton grand frère, c'est ta première mission. Tu es encore inexpérimenté, tu as besoin d'acquérir de l'expérience, c'est pourquoi, tu dois prendre exemple sur ton frère.

La dureté des mots de Fugaku sonnait comme un coup de massue pour Sasuke. Suite à cela, il quitta la table prématurément en prenant soin de s'excuser. Il courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il était vexé, son enthousiasme et son moral étaient à zéro. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il se retourna et vit son grand-frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici Itachi ? Tu n'es pas avec ton admirateur ?,dit-il avec un ton cynique.

-Sasuke, tu sais, Papa ne pense pas ce qu'il dit...

-Ne me mens pas ! Papa te voit toujours comme un modèle de réussite, le petit génie du clan Uchiwa. Moi je ne suis que ton ombre,j'ai travaillé dur pour être le meilleur élève à l'académie, mais on dirait que cela ne sert à rien aux yeux de Papa, pour lui je ne serai jamais comme toi.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que tu allais me montrer de quoi tu étais capable, combler le fossé qui se trouve entre nous. Si c'est vraiment ce que pense Papa alors donne lui une bonne raison d'avoir tord. Tu n'as pas à devenir comme moi, je veux que tu deviennes plus fort que moi mais à ta façon. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu dois trouver ta propre force, celle que personne ne pourra contester. Je suis sur que tu deviendras un homme fort et bon qui pourra protéger les gens qu'il aime.

-Itachi,je... Merci, je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi. Tu ne m'avais rien fait, je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux encaisser. Je suis ton grand frère après tout. Bon,il est temps d'aller se coucher, on a une longue journée demain. Bonne nuit, Sasuke.

-Bonne nuit, Itachi.

Le lendemain matin, les deux frères se levèrent de bonne heure. Après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner, ils se préparèrent, prirent le strict minimum comprenant bien sûr leurs armes ninja. Mikoto les attendait à la porte et leur souhaita une bonne chance accompagné d'un bisou affectueux. Ils quittèrent ensuite le domaine Uchiwa. Sur le trajet, Sasuke parlait de son excitation tandis qu' Itachi songeait déjà à la mission d'aujourd'hui.

Arrivés aux portes du village, tout le monde était déjà réunis mis à part Kakashi, l'éternel retardataire. Ils s'étaient déjà tous présentés, Sasuke se présenta également à l'équipe d'Itachi qui se présenta à son tour à lui. Itachi remarqua que certaines rivalités venaient déjà de naître. Naruto,le jeune ninja blond était en concurrence avec Yuu, ils avaient tout les deux le même rêve, celui de devenir Hokage. Ils étaient en train de débattre sur qui serait le plus adapté à ce poste. Du côté des filles, l'arrivée de Sasuke avait déclenché la jalousie de Sakura envers Sayu. En effet,Sasuke avait adressé un sourire à Sayu ce qui avait le don d'énerver la kunoïchi aux cheveux était devenu une rivale sérieuse. Itachi s'amusait de cette situation, voir Sasuke avoir du succès avec les filles lui rappelait lui lorsqu'il avait le même âge. Quant à Shin, il était un peu distant des autres, il jetait à répétition des regards noirs sur le ninja blond pour une raison qui était encore obscure. Enfin, il y avait également un vieil homme qui avait l'air saoul ce qui se confirma en voyant la bouteille de sake qu'il tenait en main. Il était en train de radoter sur le fait que ce soit des "gamins" qui l'escortent jusqu'au pays des Vagues.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Kakashi fit son apparition. Le ninja copieur salua tout le monde d'un "Yo" ce qui entraîna les remarques de son équipe sur sa désinvolture et son retard. Il les regarda tous d'un air gêné puis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Itachi. Il s'adressa ensuite à tout le monde d'un ton plus solennel :

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent ici. Faisons le point sur cette mission, je laisse la parole au jônin de l'équipe 11, Itachi Uchiwa.

En entendant le nom de famille du concerné, tout le monde se tourna vers Sasuke. Ils avaient tous remarqué plus ou moins la ressemblance entre les deux garçons mais ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Sasuke était un peu gêné tandis qu'Itachi débuta son breefing:

-Merci Kakashi sempai. Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez déjà nous allons entamer une mission de rang vais donc vous briefer pour que tout soit clair pour vous. Notre client, ici présent, est un charpentier du pays des Vagues. Notre mission consiste à l'escorter jusqu'au pays des Vagues. Le niveau de cette mission étant un peu élevé pour une première mission, Maître Hokage a mobilisé deux équipes de genins afin de la réussir. Cette mission est également importante pour nos relations inter-étatiques.

-Relations inter-étatiques ? questionna Naruto

-Les relations inter-étatiques sont les relations qu'un pays entretient avec un autre, si tu avais suivi les cours de l'Académie tu n'aurais pas posé cette questions, minable, répondit Shin d'un ton froid

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? Tu me cherches ?

-Comment un idiot comme toi a pu devenir genin, ils ont le bandeau facile à l'Académie

-Shin, enfoiré, tu...

Les deux protagonistes allaient en venir aux mains quand Kakashi intervient de sa voix ferme :

-Du calme, les garçons. Shin,tu ne devrais pas provoquer Naruto et vous ne devriez pas couper quelqu'un lorsqu'il parle.

-Je suis désolé, Itachi sensei, dit Shin

-Ce n'est pas grave, Shin mais Kakashi a raison. Tu devrais arrêter de provoquer Naruto. Je terminerais en disant que vous devez vous donner à fond quoi qu'il arrive.

-Bien, merci Itachi. Il est temps d'y aller.

Nos ninjas quittèrent le village caché de Konoha. Sur le trajet, Sakura posait des questions à Itachi sur les différents pays ninjas et ceux qui les dirigeaient, ce à quoi Itachi répondait avec plaisir. Sayu faisait connaissance avec Sasuke pendant que Yuu et Naruto discutaient ensemble, un lien de rivalité et d'amitié était né entre ces deux-là. Shin,de son côté marchait au côté de Kakashi et de Tazuna qui discutaient à propos des jeunes ninjas.

Pendant ce temps, deux ninjas étaient cachés dans l'ombre. Ils les épiaient depuis un bon moment. Kakashi et Itachi les avaient remarqués depuis un bon moment. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'ils commencent à les attaquer, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire. Soudain, les deux ninjas, qui s'avéraient être des jumeaux, se mirent à encercler Kakashi et Itachi. Ils les attachèrent tous les deux avec leurs chaînes qu'ilsserrèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient réduits en miettes. La vue de ce massacre engendra les cris horrifiés des deux kunoïchis et la tétanisation de Naruto et Sasuke. Shin et Yuu furent les seuls à réagir en affrontant les jumeaux ninjas. Ceux-ci se déplacèrent dans leur direction, ils dirigèrent leur chaîne sur les deux ninjas. Ils sautèrent tous les deux pour les esquiver ce qui eut pour effet d'emmêler leurs chaines et de les immobiliser. Les deux jeunes ninjas en profitèrent pour leur asséner un coup de pied qui les mit à terre. Ils se relevèrent peu de temps après et se dirigèrent vers Tazuna. Les deux filles, après s'être calmées, se mirent en position pour protéger le vieux charpentier. Les deux jumeaux s'approchèrent de plus en plus d'eux quand soudain Kakashi et Itachi apparurent derrière eux et leur donnèrent un coup à la nuque qui les assomma.

Les deux kunoïchis étaient soulagées de voir leurs senseis sains et saufs alors que Sasuke et Naruto étaient submergés par l'incompréhension. Ils se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour s'en sortir lorsqu'ils virent des tronçons d'arbres sur le sol qui montraient qu'ils avaient utilisé la technique de substitution. Kakashi félicita Yuu, Shin, Sayu et Sakura de la manière dont ils avaient réagi, en voyant Yuu se faire féliciter, Naruto voyait sa rivale qui prenait déjà de l'avance sur lui. Sasuke se sentait à la fois soulagé de voir son grand frère sain et sauf et frustré de n'avoir rien pu faire dans ce combat. Tazuna avait l'air soulagé que rien ne leur soit arrivé. Kakashi attacha les deux ninjas jumeaux à un arbre tandis qu' Itachi se dirigea vers Tazuna.

-Tazuna, dites moi ces hommes sont des ninjas du village caché du brouillard, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez qu'ils allaient nous attaquer ?

-Quoi ? Mais que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-Ces ninjas sont expérimentés, ils seraient prêt à mettre leur vie en jeu pour vaincre leur ennemis. J'avais déjà repéré leur présence au début de notre voyage.

-Pourquoi ne les aviez vous pas attaqué avant alors?

-Parce que nous voulions vérifier quelque chose ,reprit Kakashi. Nous voulions savoir qui était leur cible. Ça aurait pu être l'un d'entre nous mais ils vous ont visé vous en particulier. Tazuna, vous ne nous avez pas dit que des ninjas expérimentés en avaient après vous, je me souviens que vous avez simplement dit que des bandits pourraient intervenir. Cette mission est une mission de protection, elle passe donc du niveau C au niveau B.

-Maitre Hokage avait raison d'avoir des doutes sur cette mission. Nous ne sommes pas assez préparés pour ce genre de mission.

-Des doutes ? Tu te doutais que cet mission était plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y paraissait et tu nous as quand même impliqués dans cette mission ?

-Désolé Sasuke, désolé tout le monde, mais tant que nous avions encore des doutes, nous devions continuer la mission.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? Est-ce qu'on va continuer cette mission ?

Au loin, un homme vêtu d'une cape et d'un masque se déplaçait dans la pénombre. Il se dirigea vers une tanière où se trouvaient des hommes armés qui avaient différentes armes. Il y avait également un homme de petite taille vêtu d'un costume noir et tenant une cane. Il s'adressa à l'homme au masque d'un ton un peu retenu :

-Nous vous attendions, Mister M.

-Bien, Gatô,faites moi un rapport de la situation

-Euh.. Eh bien,les frères jumeaux que nous avons envoyés ont échoué. On a appris également qu'il y avait des ninjas de Konoha expérimentés qui protégeaient notre cible.

-Je me doutais qu'ils n'auraient pas été capables de le faire. Bien alors nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Envoyez le démon du brouillard de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi, Haku et Mister K.

-Quoi? Mister K aussi ? Vous êtes sûr?

-Oui, ce sera parfait comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on va continuer cette mission ? questionna Sakura

-Cette mission est d'un niveau bien trop élevée pour vous. Nous ne devrions même pas être là, nous allons retourner à Konoha..., répondit Itachi

-Attendez... euh... vous avez raison, je vous ai menti. Je vous dois tout de même la vérité. En fait, il y a quelques mois, lorsque mon équipe de charpentiers et moi avons commencé à construire notre pont, un homme du nom de Gatô s'est présenté à nous. Il nous a proposé de l'argent et en échange il voulait prendre le contrôle de la construction du pont. Nous avons refusé en disant que nous pouvions très bien nous débrouiller seuls. Il l'a mal pris et nous a menacé. Cet homme est très puissant, nous ne le savions pas encore à ce moment-là, on pensait que ce n'était que des menaces en l'air. Un jour, il a envoyé un mercenaire qui l'avait sûrement grassement payé, il a attaqué un de mes hommes grièvement. Ensuite, il nous a dit que ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Je ne pouvais plus rester là sans rien faire en laissant mes hommes se faire blesser, alors j'ai décidé d'agir. J'ai fait appel à Konoha, le problème c'est que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour payer cette mission. Alors je l'ai fait passer pour une mission d'un rang qui convenait plus à mon budget donc j'ai dû mentir pour cela. La suite vous la connaissez déjà, je suis désolé de vous avoir menti mais j'avais besoin de votre aide. Ces mercenaires vont sûrement récidiver, je ne sais plus quoi faire...

-Je comprends maintenant, mais comme nous l'avons dit précédemment, cette mission est au-dessus de nos compétences, cela mettrait en danger nos élèves.

-Itachi Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, il faut qu'on l'aide. Il est en danger, on ne peut pas l'ignorer. Le vieux, je vous promets sur ma vie que je vous protégerai, c'est ma voie du ninja. Je n'ai rien pu faire contre ces gars-là mais je compte bien me rattraper, je ne fuirai plus, je n'aurai plus peur. Je ne pourrai pas devenir Hokage si je n'en suis pas capable. J'irai seul s'il le faut mais je ne peux pas les laisser faire.

-J'ai du mal à l'admettre, commença Sakura en marquant une pause, mais cet idiot de Naruto a raison. Si nous retournons à Konoha maintenant, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à ces charpentiers avant qu'une nouvelle équipe se charge de cette mission.

-Ouais, on ne peut pas les laisser faire. En plus, je ne vais pas te laisser le beau rôle, c'est moi qui deviendrai Hokage, rétorqua Yuu.

Ils acquiescèrent tous à ces paroles pour montrer leur accord et Tazuna était ému par la solidarité de ces jeunes ninjas.

-Les enfants..., dit-il en versant une petite larme.

A la suite de tout cela, les deux Senseis se concertèrent pour décider de l'avenir de cette mission. Leur concertation dura quelques minutes et lorsqu'elle fut terminée, c'est Itachi qui annonça leur décision.

-Bien, nous avons pris notre décision et à la lumière de ces événements, nous avons décidé que nous continuerons cette mission. Vous avez raison, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire, cette mission sera dangereuse mais vous avez l'air déterminé et c'est une qualité essentielle en tant que ninja. Nous ferons tout pour la réussir et rentrer sains et saufs au village.

Le sourire des jeunes genins à la suite de cette nouvelle amena une bonne ambiance dans le groupe. Ils continuèrent leur chemin avec entrain.

A quelques kilomètres de là où se trouvaient les deux équipes de genins, Haku, Zabuza et le mystérieux Mister K. s'étaient réunis à la lisière d'une forêt. Celui-ci était vêtu d'une cape qui couvrait son corps ainsi que son visage de façon à garder son identité secrète. Il était également équipé de ce qui semblerait être une épée plutôt imposante et étrange. Les trois mercenaires étaient en train de discuter d'un plan pour combattre les ninjas qui protégeaient Tazuna et se mirent d'accord sur le mode opératoire. Zabuza ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Mister K., il avait décidé de prendre le commandement de cette équipe de trois renégats. Haku approuva naturellement cette décision qui était en accord avec ses rêves et ses désirs. La majorité avait parlé donc Mister K. n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se plier au choix de Zabuza. Après tout cela, ils s'en allèrent furtivement. Sur le trajet, Mister K. se remémora une discussion qu'il avait eu précédemment.

Il y a de cela quelques temps

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mister K. se trouvait dans une pièce plutôt sombre et peu éclairée. A l'ouïe des coups donnés à la porte, il fut surpris. En effet, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite, d'ailleurs cela n'arrivait quasiment jamais en temps normal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, sa surprise fut encore plus grande quant au visiteur qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Oh, c'est toi. Je dois t'appeler Mister M. hein ?

-Oui, tu sais très bien pourquoi nous nous sommes donnés ces surnoms. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit découverts par qui que ce soit.

-Ouais je le sais bien. Bien, venons-en aux faits, si tu es venu jusqu'ici, c'est que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, oui. Tu vas faire équipe avec Zabuza et Haku pour la mission dont je t'ai fait part la dernière fois.

-Si tu m'envoies moi, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te dérange, ai-je tord ?

-En fait, le client dont tu dois te charger est accompagné de ninjas expérimentés et il y en a un dont j'aimerais que tu t'occupes personnellement, il est dangereux pour nos plans.

-Bien, comment s'appelle ce ninja qui te dérange tellement ?

-C'est le prodige du clan Uchiwa, Itachi Uchiwa, ne le sous-estime surtout pas.

-Hmm, un Uchiwa hein? Intéressant. Je me chargerai de lui avec plaisir.

Ses souvenirs mis de côté, le mystérieux épéiste se tourna vers ses associés. Zabuza Momochi. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient subi le même entraînement du brouillard sanglant lorsqu'ils étaient encore ninjas. Ils n'avaient pas passé l'examen genin la même année mais il avait assisté au sien. Il l'avait vu tuer tous ses camarades les uns après les autres. Il avait vu de fureur et de folie qui l'animait à cet instant. Le regard aussi froid et dur qu'un roc de glace, ses mouvements étaient aussi gracieux et déterminés que celui d'un prédateur. Sa présence et son aura étaient si écrasantes. Le voir dans cet état excita au plus au point Mister K. Il était admiratif devant autant de violence, le sang de ses victimes qui coulait sur son visage, lui donna des frissons. Après cet incident, il fut nommé le Démon du brouillard de Kiri, il dut s'enfuir du village et devint par la suite un déserteur.

Il s'était renseigné un peu plus tard sur les causes de cette violente attaque et il s'avérait qu'un groupe de candidats à l'examen genin s'étaient moqués de lui, du fait qu'il était orphelin. Ils avaient discuté sur le fait que les parents de Zabuza avaient sûrement abandonné leur fils car ils n'avaient jamais voulu de lui. Zabuza, en entendant ces propos, avait sûrement réussi à contenir sa rage avant l'examen mais la relâcha ensuite pendant celui-ci. Les relations entre Mister K. et Zabuza n'étaient pas au beau fixe, ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment et cela ne risquait pas de changer même s'ils faisaient équipe dans cette mission.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Haku. Ce jeune garçon était le protégé de Zabuza, il lui vouait une grande admiration et une loyauté sans faille. Zabuza l'avait recueilli alors qu'il était en voyage dans un village à Mizu no Kuni. Le jeune garçon était mendiant et il l'avait repéré près d'un pont. Au début, il avait eu pitié de lui mais après avoir entendu son histoire et au vu ses capacités, il s'était pris d'affection pour lui et avait décidé d'en faire son arme ultime, sa carte maîtresse. Le jeune ninja qui n'avait ni rêve, ni avenir voyait en Zabuza, un nouveau souffle, une nouvelle raison de vivre. Après cela, ils enchaînèrent missions et voyages ce qui avait renforcé leur lien et leur attachement mutuel sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Après quelques heures, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils s'étaient convenus d'agir. Zabuza avait échafaudé un plan dont il avait la certitude qu'il marcherait. Il ordonna à Haku, son fidèle compagnon de se cacher un peu plus loin d'eux, il aurait le rôle d'observateur et devait repérer les faiblesses de l'ennemi. Il devait intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. En effet, il était le seul ninja dans le groupe ayant des connaissances dans le domaine médical et s'il venait à être blessé, ils n'auraient pas de soin. Malgré le fait que Zabuza reconnaissait les talents de combattant d'Haku, il devait tout d'abord évaluer la force de l'ennemi avant de l'envoyer véritablement. De plus, il s'avérait qu'il était le ninja le plus faible du groupe, malgré son génie et son talent, car même si Zabuza avait dû mal à le reconnaître, il connaissait la puissance et la force de Mister K. et ce pour l'avoir déjà affronté plus d'une fois. Les trois déserteurs se mirent en place, Zabuza et Mister K. en première ligne et Haku en deuxième ligne. Ils n'attendaient plus que l'ennemi à présent en le guettant derrière un grand arbuste.

Nos deux équipes de genins semblaient être en harmonie dans l'ensemble. Après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait que la mission devait continuer, le groupe était plus uni. Tazuna avait plus d'estime pour ceux qu'il avait traités de gamins auparavant. Itachi était plus détendu qu'avant, l'apparition des deux frères jumeaux avait eu un côté positif, il n'avait plus à cacher la vérité à son petit frère et au reste du groupe, il n'avait plus ce poids qui le pesait sur la conscience, il se sentait plus léger même s'il s'inquiétait toujours un peu pour Sasuke. En effet, celui-ci était resté pétrifié à la vue d'Itachi se faisant déchiqueter par les frères Démon. Sasuke était fort et doué pour son âge mais manquait de sang froid face à une situation comme celle-ci. C'est une qualité qu'il devait obtenir au fil des combats, avec de l'expérience, Itachi le savait, c'est pourquoi il ne s'en faisait pas pour lui. De plus, il avait remarqué que Sasuke avait retrouvé du poil de la bête et qu'il avait l'air déterminé, ce qui le réconforta.

Kakashi, de son côté, observa ses élèves attentivement. Sakura, l'élève qu'il pensait être la plus faible, était celle qui avait le mieux réagi. Après avoir vu les deux jônins se faire tuer, elle avait d'abord été tétanisée, ce qui était normal, mais avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits rapidement ce qui avait impressionné le ninja copieur. Il s'était entendu avec Itachi pour simuler leur propre mort dans ce combat pour tester les réactions de leur équipe. Ils devaient intervenir si les choses tournaient mal ce qui aurait non seulement pour effet de protéger leurs élèves mais aussi de créer la surprise chez leurs adversaires. Leur plan avait marché et à la grande surprise de Kakashi, c'étaient les filles des deux équipes qui avaient eu les meilleures réactions au détriment de Naruto et Sasuke, qui n'ont pas su comment se comporter. Il était évidemment déçu d'eux mais après avoir vu la détermination dans leurs yeux après le récit de Tazuna, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de passer l'éponge pour tout ça. Il attendrait les prochains combats pour voir de quoi ils étaient capables.

Shin se sentait supérieur aux autres genins, il avait eu la meilleure réaction pendant cette attaque et surtout la plus rapide. Avec Yuu, il s'était battu face aux deux jumeaux et les avait dominé. Son orgueil et sa vantardise étaient tels que pour lui, il était le plus fort derrière les deux jônins. Il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du cadet des Uchiwa, il était peut-être meilleur que lui à l'académie mais sur le terrain, il était meilleur que lui. Il regarda Naruto et se disait qu'il avait réagi comme il se l'imaginait. Pour lui, ce cancre n'aurait jamais dû être ninja, personne n'aurait dû l'accepter, surtout pour ce qu'il est.

Sakura et Sayu avaient été terrifiées par le précédent, voir leur maître se faire tuer était une vision à laquelle personne n'aurait jamais voulu être exposé, surtout pour une première mission. En voyant Yuu et Shin attaquer les deux frères, elles avaient rapidement repris leurs esprits pour pouvoir se concentrer sur leur principal objectif: protéger Tazuna. Ce qu'elles avaient réussi à faire. Elles avaient eu peur quand les deux ennemis couraient dans leur direction quand elles le protégeaient et soulagées de voir leur sensei en un seul morceau et voir leur ennemi à terre après leur attaque. Après toutes ces émotions fortes, les deux filles du groupe s'étaient rapprochées et malgré le sentiment de rivalité qu'éprouvait Sakura, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un côté assez sympathique et d'admirer son courage.

Yuu était content d'avoir bien réagi face aux deux frères ninjas. Il avait formé un véritable tandem avec Shin afin de les vaincre et de protéger le charpentier. Il se disait qu'ils formaient tous les deux une belle équipe et que ce duo serait intéressant dans l'avenir. Il était également content d'avoir mieux réagi que Naruto qui était resté pétrifié face à l'assaut des frères Démon. Avec ce combat, il était sûr d'avoir pris une longueur d'avance sur le titre de Hokage qu'il convoitait. Cependant, après avoir entendu le discours de Naruto face au récit de Tazuna, il se disait que rien n'était gagné d'avance et qu'il ne devait pas le sous-estimer. Sa détermination avait gagné son respect.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient ceux qui avaient le moins bien réagi à l'attaque des deux jumeaux. Voir leur sensei se faire tuer et voir pour Sasuke, son grand frère se faire tuer était une très grande épreuve pour ces deux ninjas. Leur corps avaient été paralysés par la peur et par le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient vu en premier lieu Yuu et Shin se diriger vers les deux frères pour les attaquer. Ils avaient voulu les aider mais leur corps avaient refusé de bouger, se rappelant sans cesse ce qui venait de se produire et ce durant tout le combat. Cette vision d'horreur cessa à la vue des deux jônins secourant le trio Sakura-Sayu-Tazuna qui étaient en danger. Après cela, durant le trajet, Kakashi leur avait parlé de tout ceci, et leur avait dit que la peur était un sentiment tout à fait normal pour un être humain et qu'il devait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas les empêcher de protéger les êtres qui leur sont chers.

Alors qu'ils marchaient maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, le brouillard commença à se lever progressivement. Au début, cela semblait tout à fait anodin vu qu'ils étaient proches du pays des Vagues mais il était étrangement épais. Itachi avait un mauvais pressentiment et voulut le vérifier avec son sharingan. Il détecta des pulsions meurtrières non loin d'ici.

Soudain ils entendirent un fouettement dans l'air, Itachi et Kakashi le remarquèrent assez vite et ils ordonnèrent aux six genins ainsi qu'à Tazuna de se baisser. Ce bruit finit par un son creux et pénétrant. Ils finirent par se lever et remarquèrent que ce qui était à l'origine de ce bruit était une longue épée qui avait fini sa course sur le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait devant eux. Mais ce n'était pas tout, quelques secondes plus tard, un ninja apparut sur cette épée qui avait l'air coincée dans l'arbre, les regardant d'un air froid. Il était grand, les cheveux en bataille et portait un bandeau du village caché du brouillard sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Il portait sur son visage des bandages qui lui couvraient la moitié de son visage, ne laissant voir que ses yeux froids. Sur son torse, on pouvait apercevoir des bretelles noires qui surmontaient son pantalon de couleur grise. Son regard se tourna vers le sensei de l'équipe 7 et un rire assourdissant se faisait entendre :

-Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur qui a copié plus de mille techniques. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les frères Démons ont été vaincus.

Il se tourna maintenant vers les genins des deux équipes, qui étaient toujours surpris de son apparition.

-Hé les gamins, ce n'est pas un bac à sable ici ! Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tuer. Vous ne m'intéressez pas du tout.

-Zabuza Momochi..., commença Kakashi en ne le quittant pas des yeux, le démon du brouillard de Kiri qui a déserté son village il y a quelques années, tu as fait partie des sept épéistes de Kiri et depuis tu es devenu mercenaire. J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais dans les parages, j'en déduis que tu es payé par le milliardaire qui en veut à ce charpentier et que tu es venu ici pour le tuer. Mais nous ne te laisserons pas faire.

Avant que Zabuza ait eu le temps de répondre à Kakashi, un bruit de pas à grande vitesse se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent tous ensemble et virent une personne vêtu d'une cape qui se dirigeait vers eux furtivement. Il s'agissait de Mister K. Quand il brandit l'imposante épée qu'il avait sur son dos vers eux, ils se mirent tous en position de défense. Mais il avait une cible bien définie, qui se révéla être l'aîné des Uchiwa, qu'il prit d'assaut. Il apparut tout d'abord derrière lui pour lui asséner un coup d'épée d'une grande vitesse qui devait lui trancher la tête mais Itachi, avec une incroyable rapidité, sortit un kunaï de son étui pour parer le coup de son opposant. Dans le même temps sans que personne ne vit les signes qu'il avait fait, il lança le jutsu de feu que tout les Uchiwa connaissaient et savaient utiliser en prenant soin de dire aux autres de s'écarter de la zone.

-Katon! Boule de feu suprême! dit-t-il en gonflant ses poumons et relâchant tout l'air qu'il avait stocké par la bouche.

Des flammes jaillirent de sa bouche et formèrent un énorme boule de feu qui se dirigea vers Mister K. Surpris par cette attaque, il n'eut pas le temps de faire des signes pour contrer cette technique et esquiva tant bien que mal cette boule de feu. Il y arriva mais une partie de sa cape fut touchée par l'attaque et prit feu. Pour ne pas que son corps soit touché par les flammes, il l'enleva ce qui laissa son corps à découvert. Itachi et Kakashi eurent la même réaction, ils furent surpris par la personne qui se trouvait devant eux. Son apparence était tellement claire que son identité ne faisait plus de doute.

-Mais tu es... ? !, s'exclama Kakashi

-Kisame Hoshigaki..., reprit Itachi

Le rire de l'intéressé résonna jusque dans les environs.


End file.
